


Hung Up

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "Richie, Stans over- No, he isn't my other boyfriend. We need to study-""Yeah, we do." Stan grumbled. He had been suffering through this phone call for almost a half hour. "And why can't you guys just hang up?""Richie says you need to stop being bitter." Eddie mumbled, holding back a giggle.





	Hung Up

"You hang up first..." Eddie grinned, twirling the phone cord around his finger. "No. You..." He leaned against the wall, chewing on his lip. "Richie, Stans over- No, he isn't my other boyfriend. We need to study-"

"Yeah, we do." Stan grumbled. He had been suffering through this phone call for almost a half hour. "And why can't you guys just hang up?"

"Richie says you need to stop being bitter." Eddie mumbled, holding back a giggle. "But I really do need to study. Mr. Erickson has a quiz tomorrow and I can hardly remember anything hes taught.... Richie, hang up. No, you hang up-"

"Good lord." Stan rubbed his temples, shaking his head. "You guys saw each other at school, what could you possibly have to talk about?" 

"Stan, just a second." Eddie faced the wall and giggled some. "You're cute, really cute." He pressed his forehead to the peeling wallpaper. "You hang up, I mean it. Go- Richie, hang up. I'll call you back later.... you didn't hang up. Stop lying-"

"Eddie! Just hang up! You have only been apart a half hour!" Stan was only seconds away from slamming his head against the wall. Richie and Eddie had only been dating for two weeks and Stan already sick of them. Puppy love was gross, in fact, all love was gross. 

"Okay, okay, you hang up. Richie." Eddie whined, falling into another fit of giggles. "Please, come on. I gotta study... don't say "fuck school", you don't mean it." Eddie rolled his eyes when Stan groaned. "Okay. For real. Hang up. I love you, too, but I gotta go. Hang up... no! You hang up-"

"No, I hang up." Stan pulled the phone from Eddie's hands and hung it back on the wall, ending the call in seconds. "That was painful to watch. And listen to-"

"What the he-"

"You went through a tunnel." Stan smiled. "A very long tunnel that will not end until I am at least two blocks away from this house. Understood?"

Eddie sighed and stepped past Stan, making his way up the stairs. "Richie was right. You are bitter." 

"Not bitter. PDA just isn't my thing. I am happy for you guys but... you guys are all over each other-"

"Not bitter." Eddie shook his head, ignoring Sam. It wasn't the first time. "Lonely. You are lonely."

"I am not!" Stan slapped his arm, following him up the stairs. "I have you and Ben and Mike and Richie and Bev and Bill-" He tried to ignore the blush on his cheeks when he said Bill's name. "Just because I'm not dating anyone doesn't mean I'm lonely-"

"That's exactly what it means." Eddie flashed a smile at Stan. "You're smart, keep up." He patted Stan on the back before shoving him into the room.

"I'm just not boy crazy-"

"Girl crazy, maybe?" Eddie shut his door and walked over to his bed, flopping on it. 

"I'm not anyone crazy." Stan sighed, shrugging his backpack off. "You left your backpack downstairs-"

"Your heart eyes at Bill say otherwise."

Stan's head snapped up, his eyes falling on Eddie. "What?"

"You like him, like, like him like him." Eddie turned and looked at Stan. "You're not good at lying. I'm pretty sure everyone in our class knows-" 

"I do not like him!" Stan winced as his voice cracked and his face heated up. "Bill and I are just friends. He doesn't even like me like that-"

"But you want to be more than friends-" Eddie rolled onto his stomach. "And you like him like that." 

"And what if I do like him?" Stan didn't give Eddie time to reply. "Bill doesn't like me back, he likes Bev." Stan tried to ignore that, but he couldn't. Bev and Bill were close and that was okay, Stan just knew it would lead to more. 

"I think he likes you. I mean, he has you come over all the time. You're the only other person he allows to ride Silver and he..." Eddie sighed, shaking his head. "You are an idiot, Stan."

"What?" Stan asked, climbing on top of the bed.

"He never stutters around you. Hes most comfortable with you. Whenever hes upset about Georgie he comes to you-" 

"Friends do that, Eddie." Stan didn't want false hope. He didn't want to think Bill did like him then have it be a lie. Dating was dumb and so was romance. "I'm focusing on school, okay? Not Bill."

"Bill seems to be the exact opposite-" 

"Eddie." Stan glared at him. "Lets just drop it, okay?" He unzipped his backpack and pulled a notebook out. "Its not even a crush. I would kiss him and stuff but we are too young. I have my whole life-"

"To be helplessly in love with Bill Denbrough?"

"Its not love."

"But it is like." Eddie sat up. "I think he likes you. A lot. But you two just won't make a move-"

"As if you did." Stan scoffed, laughing to himself. "Dude, Richie had to ask you out like four times before you realized he actually meant it."

"I didn't know, Richie always makes jokes. I didn't want to be another joke."

"And I don't want to be another Beverly." Stan mumbled. Everyone joked about Bill and Beverly kissing. Even people they weren't friends with. "Shes great and I care about her and shes my friend but-"

"You don't want to be a joke either?" Eddie shifted towards Stan. "Bill isn't like that-"

"Other people are. I can't deal with this stuff. If he did like me we would have to deal with even more shit from the Bowers gang-"

"You can't live trying to avoid all the tough stuff. We all saw how that worked last summer." Eddie hooked his pinky with Stan's. "I swear I won't tell him. But you should." 

Stan was blushing darker than he had been. Eddie was right. Bill wouldn't be mean and he can't avoid all the mean people in the world. Admitting he liked someone was still scary. Really, really scary. "And if he likes me?"

"Then you can stop being grumpy every time Richie and I kiss." Eddie grinned. "You guys would be cute, really cute." 

"You are getting ahead of yourself. I haven't even told him I liked him yet. I hardly admitted it to myself." Stan chewed on the inside of his cheek. Anxiety rushed through his veins. He was getting his hopes up. "And if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Then," Eddie smiled. "You can stop being hung up on Bill." Eddie jabbed him in the side with his elblw. "Don't let that stop you, promise me, Stan. I know its scary but you can't... you can't let the scary stuff stop you." 

Stan nodded, taking a deep breath. For a moment he debated jumping out of the window. Feelings were complicated. It was so easy to keep things to himself and ignore it. But Bill was different. Being with Bill could maybe make emotions not suck so much. "I..." Stan swallowed the lump in his throat. "I promise."


End file.
